


A scene in a bedroom

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, ambiguous time period, discussion of sexual preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy have sex, then they talk about preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scene in a bedroom

Currently, Peggy's world is nothing but hands and lips and tongue on and in places we don't talk about in polite company. (Particularly not in conjunction with lips and tongues) Feather-light touches that turned electric when more pressure is added. Encouragements and oaths turning into gibberish with the twist of a finger. And that tongue! Best not to talk about it and risk jinxing anything.

Finally Peggy came into herself and realized that she had neglected Angie. She kissed her way around Angie's face and down, down, down, disrobing Angie as she went. Just as she was about to try that thing with the tongue, She felt hands on her shoulders pushing her away; pulling her up to a beautiful face.

"That's aright, Peggy, you don't have to do that," Angie said.

"What do you mean I don't have to?" Peggy asked. "This morning you practically demanded a reward for not making a mess of your beauty supplies! And now, after some of best..." she made a vague hand gesture that could be understood to mean sex. ''...and you want to to just... leave it at that?" she asked, lamely.

"Yeah," Angie said. "That sounds about right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I don't know what it is... but I'm just not into having people play with my..." she made a vague gesture in the general direction of her crotch. "I like playing with other people's, though!" she added quickly.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could do? I feel sort of rude, um, receiving all that without doing anything in return."

"You could give me a backrub," Angie said.


End file.
